


No Dango, Just Onigiri, That's What Makes You Blush After All

by Rkivemolla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, I suck at tagging tbh, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Naruto is Just Naruto, Public Display of Affection, Rated T for language, naruto is embarrassing, sasuke didn't go rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkivemolla/pseuds/Rkivemolla
Summary: It's all started with a spar, then a challenge. Naruto lose. He was not too happy with that. But a certain someone enjoyed it especially when a certain incident unfolds.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	No Dango, Just Onigiri, That's What Makes You Blush After All

To have Sasuke as a sparring partner was fun for Naruto. It was challenging enough to take him down because both of them were quite equal in the term of strength and stamina. You could say, Sasuke was a worthy opponent for Naruto. He really admired him and even asked Sasuke to teach him how to counter some of his attacks. But of course the selfish arrogant cocky bastard refused. He said it would be a waste of time for him because Naruto would never be able to defeat him.

Naruto was so close to jump on Sasuke when he suddenly got an idea. He decided to challenge Sasuke on another spar, but with a rule. The one to land on their ass first will immediately lose and the loser has to listen to everything the winner says for a week. Well surprisingly, Sasuke agreed.

Naruto was confident the challenge would be an easy win for him. Just how hard to get the bastard to fall on his ass anyway? When he won later, he's going to make Sasuke teach him no matter what.

The next day, they met at their usual spot. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke who looked not a little bit of interested in the situation. Naruto clenched his fist in irritation. He was the first to make his move and aimed his fist to Sasuke’s jaw. But Sasuke was quick to jump back and kicked Naruto in the back of his neck.

Naruto fell on his knees to the ground. He then threw three kunai to Sasuke and he too used his kunai to shield himself. Naruto took the chance to come at Sasuke and kicked him in the stomach sending Sasuke flying to the tree. When Naruto was about to claim his victory by sending him to the ground, Sasuke suddenly went into a puff and a block of wood appeared. ‘ _Substitution jutsu?_ ’

“Never put your back full to your opponent’s display dobe” he heard Sasuke said from behind and he quickly turned around only to be punched hard in the chest sending him against the tree where the substitution was.

Sasuke pinned Naruto with his forearm in between Naruto’s neck and chest. He gave him a knowing smirk that said he was going to win this. Naruto shoot him a glare, furious “Teme! Don't be so sure of yourself! I'm going to kick your ass!” he struggled to break free from Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly leaned closer, face inches away from each other. “Too bad I am the one who's going to bring your ass down” and with that, Sasuke pushed Naruto to the side so suddenly and hard, Naruto wasn't prepared for any move to prevent the impact. He then landed flat on his ass. Naruto groaned and threw himself to the grass, pulling his hair in dissatisfaction. His only chance to make Sasuke teach him was gone just like that, he messed up.

“Not fair! What the fuck, you cheated!”

Sasuke scoffed “I did not cheat idiot. Your fault for making the rule so easy. What did you expect?” yes. Naruto was indeed idiot, beyond idiot even. Who in their right mind would make such easy rule like that? What were they, still in the Academy?

“Fine. Whatever. You know what, I don't care” Naruto said while pulling out the grass, lips formed into a pout as he mumbled to himself. _He looked like he's sulking. It's funny._

Sasuke actually chuckled a little but then recovered fast. He went to where they put their belongings at the big rock not too far from their sight. Looking back, he saw Naruto was still sitting, head rested on his knees and now playing with the grass.

“Aaahh, I'm so hungry” he purposely said it loud enough to Naruto’s hearing. “Oh shoot... Did I left my wallet at home? Aaahh what to do? I'm starving” he saw how Naruto tensed and pulled his wallet out to check his precious money. Sasuke chuckled again.

“You know Naruto I actually don't give a shit about the challenge or the benefit for the winner whatsoever. You don't have to listen to everything I said if you want to. I don't mind”

Naruto let out a huff “I don't go back to my own words. Come on, we will go to Ichiraku” he stomped his foot and Sasuke could have sworn he saw steam coming off from Naruto’s head. It was interesting that made him wanted to tease Naruto a little more.

“But I want dango”

Naruto threw his froggy wallet at him.

-/////-

They were at the dango stall later, eating their food in the evening breeze. Naruto did not order dango because he hated it, (and Sasuke knew this damn well but it's fun teasing Uzumaki Naruto like this) luckily, they also sell other things, so he just ordered onigiri and paid for Sasuke’s dango too. Naruto was eating in silent, but Sasuke could see from the corner of his eyes how Naruto gripped the onigiri and shoved it into his mouth and chewed his food aggressively. Probably still frustrated about earlier.

Naruto was eating messily, it triggered Sasuke. There was a piece of rice on his left cheek. And the fillings of the onigiri dropped out to his lap too. Sasuke sighed “Naruto, slow down will ya. You created a mess down there”

Naruto stopped eating, and he cleaned his lap. Too lazy to retort. He had to listen to Sasuke after all.

“Naruto” he looked at Sasuke who was pointing at his cheek, and Naruto arched his eyebrow in confusion. “Here dobe” this time, Sasuke was tapping his cheek repeatedly, expecting Naruto to do something. And Naruto wanted to scream. “Uh, are you sure?” he was weirded out why would Sasuke asked for such thing. Sasuke nodded at his question. It's okay right, to do this? Sasuke probably was testing his patience since he was the winner and wanted to rub it in his face, he thought.

Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke’s side slowly, feeling unsure of his action. And he pressed his lips on Sasuke’s cheek. Sasuke was stunned and stiffed in his place, eyes wide. It lasted for 2 seconds before Naruto quickly returned to his seat. Face flushed and he continued eating his onigiri.

“Naruto... what was that?” Sasuke looked into his direction, searching for Naruto’s eyes. “Shut up, you asked for that Sasuke. Why do you sound surprised” Naruto schooled his face to not make any stupid expressions in front of Sasuke.

He raised his eyebrows at that, completely not expecting Naruto to misunderstand him like that. “Usuratonkachi, I was pointing at the direction where a piece of rice from your onigiri is” he reached out his hand to Naruto’s cheek and took the rice away, his thumb was slightly brushing the whiskered cheek “Here, see?”

It was Naruto’s turn to widen his eyes. He really wanted to slam his head into the walls and went into a coma for 10 or more so years so he didn't have to face Sasuke ever again. He was so fucking embarrassed. He even was planning to dig a hole tonight and hide there for eternity in his head. Sasuke was still looking at him, but there was no sign of mocking or teasing in his face.

“Stop looking at me teme. Ugh this is stupid. I shouldn’t have made the challenge in the first place. Who cares about learning to counter your attacks” Naruto was looking the other way. He really couldn’t dared to look at Sasuke in the face. He waited for Sasuke to say anything, to call him stupid, knock his head, or mad at him, to do _something_. He frowned at the silence after that. Great. He just made Sasuke uncomfortable. His best friend will never treat him the same way again after this. 

Stupid stupid stupid Naruto. Now he was considering when Kiba called him a dumb blond one time. Maybe Kiba was right. Even occasionally Naruto questions how his dumb of a brain works. He gulped down his drinks, suddenly feeling thirsty, or he just didn't know what to do or say, so to avoid this awkwardness, drinking would probably be the solution. 

“Do it again”

Naruto choked on his water, shocked at what just came from Sasuke’s mouth. He did hear it right, right? He wasn't tripping was he? He coughed a little to clear out the water in his throat.

“What did you say?” he asked, fully aware to what was said, but just to be sure so he wouldn’t be delusional again.

“I said, do it again dobe” Sasuke said calmly but a hint of stern was there, locking his gaze in Naruto. His face was unreadable as always, but Naruto could see how Sasuke’s eyes were full of longing. 

“But-”

“Did I stutter Naruto?”

Alright, he really should do it again huh? He didn't have any other option either way. The rule was to listen to everything the winner said. But really, as far as Naruto was pissed because he had to drop Ichiraku and paid for Sasuke’s dango, he wasn’t pissed when Sasuke told him to kiss him.

Naruto slowly leaned in again, making his way to Sasuke’s cheek. But as Naruto was so close to the cheek, Sasuke turned his head to Naruto. And just like that, their lips met. His world suddenly stopped moving. Sasuke was pressing his soft lips against Naruto’s chapped one. He saw Sasuke closed his eyes and Naruto’s heart was beating rapidly as if it wanted to get out of his chest. Sasuke looked so beautiful up closed like this. The way his long lashes were touching his cheeks as he closed his eyes. It lasted for a few more seconds before Sasuke broke the kiss and stared into Naruto’s eyes, exploring the depth of the ocean blue eyes. It was just a sweet peck, but it was definitely something. He was still shocked, he couldn't move his body.

Naruto was sure he was blushing furiously by now.

Sasuke gave him a soft smile. Naruto couldn't help himself, he pinched at Sasuke’s cheek to make sure this wasn’t a dream (because _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was smiling, and of course he was kinda creeped out)

“Why are you pinching me?” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrist and held it gently in his hand.

“Because you are smiling. And what the shit, we just kissed! Why are you acting like this is natural to you?”

“I mean, we have kissed before haven't we?” Sasuke said in a ‘duh’ tone. “But it was different! That time someone pushed me! And, and then we accidentally kissed! And everyone was there! And we were rival and-” 

“But it was in the past”

“I know, that's the point but earlier- you know we are friends now and-”

“Well did you hate it?” that caught Naruto off guard. Did he hate it? No. Did he find it weird to kiss his best friend? Usually yes but this time no. Was he in love? Maybe. Did he want to do it again? Absolutely. “N-no...”

Sasuke smiled and got closer to Naruto making his heart beating so fast again “Then there would be no problem” he slid Naruto’s hair behind his ears “But next time, I want you to do it without feeling like you have to listen to everything to what I told you to do”

Naruto huffed at his confidence “When did I said there will be a next time?” Sasuke backed away, pretending to be surprised and hurt “Oh so you don't want it to happen again?” Naruto cursed under his breath “Bastard! Stop tripping me with my own question damn it I hate you!” 

Sasuke pulled Naruto by the wrist that he was still holding and kissed him on the cheek. It's funny seeing the loud Naruto being flustered by a simple act of affection by him. Now he knew how to shut his dobe.

“Teme! Don't just kiss me like that!” he yelled and face red as a tomato. And Sasuke kissed him again, on the cheek, on the nose, on the forehead, on the jaw until Naruto was begging him to go home because he was scared if the dango stall owner would kick them out later.

Maybe he didn't regret making the challenge in the first place. 

Learning about the counter attacks can come later. Now he's busy with the kisses attack the teme were flooding him with.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar errors!!


End file.
